charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1
Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 is the first part of the season 6 premiere and the 112th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige tries to cure Piper's memory loss, but her spell goes amiss and Piper suffers total amnesia. Needing Leo's help, Phoebe and Paige discover that he is being help captive by warrior-maidens on the Island of Valhalla, an island of beautiful but lethal warrior-maidens. In an effort to save him, The Charmed Ones disguise themselves as Valkyries and orb into the Island of Valhalla. Cast 6x1Phoebe.JPG|Phoebe Halliwell 6x1Paige.JPG|Paige Matthews 6x1Piper.JPG|Piper Halliwell 6x1Leo.JPG|Leo Wyatt 6x1Chris.JPG|Chris Halliwell 6x1Darryl.JPG|Darryl Morris 6x01Wyatt.png|Wyatt Halliwell 6x1Sheila.JPG|Sheila Morris 6x1Chad.JPG|Chad Carson 6x1Freyja.JPG|Freyja 6x1Kara.JPG|Kára 6x1Mist.JPG|Mist 6x1Leysa.JPG|Leysa 6x01Soldier.png|Krueger 6x01Warriors.png|Warriors 6x01AsianPerp.png|Asian Perp 6x01ValkyrieTrainer.png|Valkyrie Trainer 6x01SmashMouth.png|Smash Mouth Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Melissa George as Freyja *Ivana Milicevic as Mist *Colleen Porch as Kára *Stephen Snedden as Chad Carson *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris Special Musical Guest *Smash Mouth Co-Stars *Tracey Aileen Leigh as Leysa *Dan Lemieux as Soldier Krueger *Teddy Chen Culver as Asian Perp *Aria Wallace as Crying Little Girl *Nicole Basanda as Valkyrie Trainer Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Lee Coleman as Sword Warrior *Arnold Chon as Samurai Warrior *Damion Poitier as Magi Warrior Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Trok Demon thumb|The entry in the Book. :''A monstrous two-headed :demon who generates violent :waves with his roars. He can :only be summoned while on an :earthly plane and can be :vanquished by this spell: :From other world far and near, :let's get him the Trok out of here. ''Valkyries'' :A powerful race of demi-goddesses who scout :the battle grounds for dying Warriors then :take their souls to Valhalla where they :prepare them for the final world battle. Spells ''Memory Spell Paige and Phoebe noticed Piper was acting weird. They thought Leo had something to do with it, but because he disappeared, they couldn't ask him. Paige cast this spell, hoping it would bring back Piper's memories, and thus bringing back her pain. The spell didn't work as it should have: it completely erased Piper's memory. :''Powers and emotions tied, :A'' witch's heart is where it hides.'' :Help her through her agony, :Bless her with her memory. 6x1MemSpell.jpg|Paige casting the spell. 6x01-28.png|Paige and Chris notice something is wrong with Piper. 6x01-29.png|Piper shocked as she blows something up. Potions *Paige created a Coma Induction Potion for Darryl, so they could borrow his soul to take it with them to Valhalla. *She also created a potion to open the cage door at Valhalla, which was magically closed. 6x01ComaPotion.png|Darryl is put in a coma due to Paige and Phoebe's potion. 6x01DoorPotion.png|Paige opens the door of the cage with a potion. Powers *'Empathy: '''Phoebe used this power to feel the emotions of Chad, Piper, Paige, Darryl, Sheila, Chris, and a little girl at the beach. *'Telekinesis: Chris used this power to flip through the Book of Shadows and to crush a Valkyries heart. Two Valkyries used it to fling Paige and Phoebe. *Portal Creation:' Type of Teleportation used by the Valkyries (and the sisters as Valkyries). *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Chris. *'Summoning:' Phoebe summons the Trok Demon with her mind. *'Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up one of the Trok Demon's heads and a flower pot in the conservatory. *Force blasts:' Used by the Trok Demon to attack the sisters. *'Soul Absorption: Used by Valkyries to absorp souls into a bottle. *A Valkyrie magically locks and unlocks the cage door. *Corporealization: Used by Freyja to corporealize the soldier's spirit. Darryl's spirit became corporeal. *Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to orb his pacifier to him. *'Force Field:' Wyatt created a force field to protect himself from Chris. 6x01P1.png|Phoebe feels Chad wants to ask her out. 6x01P2.png|Chris using Telekinesis to flip through the Book of Shadows. 6x01P3.png|Mist entering the Manor through a Portal. 6x01P4.png|Mist leaving the Manor through a Portal. 6x01P5.png|Phoebe feels Chad feels pressured to ask her out. 6x01P6.png|Chris orbing in. 6x01P7.png|Paige orbing out. 6x01P8.png|Paige orbing in. 6x01P9.png|Chris orbing in. 6x01P10.png|Chris and Paige orbing in with the dogs. 6x01P11.png|Phoebe summons the Trok Demon with her mind. 6x01P12.png|Piper blows up one head of the Trok Demon. 6x01P13.png|The Charmed Ones are thrown back by a force blast. 6x01P14.png|Phoebe can feel Piper is sad. 6x01P15.png|Mist comes to the dying soldier using a Portal. 6x01P16.png|Mist absorbs the soldier's Spirit in a bottle. 6x01P17.png|Phoebe feels something is wrong with Darryl and Sheila. 6x01P18.png|Phoebe feels Darryl doesn't think Piper is doing fine. 6x01P21.png|Freyja makes the Warrior corporeal. 6x01P22.png|A Valkyrie magically locks the cage door. 6x01P23.png|A Valkyrie magically unlocks the cage door. 6x01P24.png|Phoebe feels someone is nervous. 6x01P25.png|Phoebe feels Chad is intimidated by her. 6x01P26.png|Phoebe feels Chad doesn't like successful women. 6x01P27.png|Phoebe feels the little girl's pain. 6x01P28.png|Phoebe realizes she's feeling the little girl's pain. 6x01P29.png|Piper accidentally blows up a flower pot. 6x01P30.png|Wyatt orbs a pacifier. 6x01P31.png|Phoebe feels Paige feels sorry. 6x01P32.png|Phoebe feels Paige is feeling strong about the location she found. 6x01P33.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 6x01P34.png|Wyatt activates his Force Field. 6x01P35.png|Paige and Phoebe are flung by two Valkyries. 6x01P36.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 6x01P37.png|Chris orbing out. 6x01P38.png|Leysa travelling through a Portal. 6x01P39.png|Chris orbing out. 6x01P40.png|Chris using Telekinesis to crush Leysa's heart. 6x01P41.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x01P42.png|Phoebe absorbs Darryl's soul in a magical bottle. 6x01P43.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x01P44.png|The sisters travelling through a Portal as Valkyries. 6x01P47.png|A Valkyrie closes the cage door. 6x01P45.png|Phoebe feels Piper's pain. 6x01P46.png|Phoebe is overwhelmed by all of Piper's emotions. 6x01P48.png|Phoebe feels Piper's pain. 6x01P49.png|Phoebe acts out Piper's anger. 6x01P50.png|Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Darryl escape through a Portal, followed by three Warriors. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren and was passed down every generation. *'Scrying Crystal' - Paige first scried for Leo with one of his shirts. She used a map of San Francisco, the world and the solar system. This attempt failed, but later on, she tried again. She used Wyatt to scry with, and was capable of finding Leo. *Both the Charmed Ones and the Valkyries possess a bottle to capture spirits. 6x01BookofShadows.png|The Book of Shadows. 6x01Scrying.png|The Scrying Crystal. 6x01Bottle.png|A bottle to capture Spirits. Notes and Trivia * The WB promo title of the episode is "Valkyrie Vixens". * As later mentioned in Part 2 of this episode, five weeks have passed since the events in ''"Oh My Goddess! Part 2". * Only Alyssa, Rose and Dorian get new title clips from this episode onwards. Holly and Brian have the same ones seen in Season 5. Also, Drew Fuller has been added to the opening credits. *Phoebe gains her third power in this episode: Empathy. This power was first seen in "Primrose Empath", where Prue temporarily gained it. * Despite appearing in the Season 5 finale, this episode marks the first official appearance of Drew Fuller as a member of the show's main cast. * Alyssa Milano cut her hair "pixie style", and will be seen like this for the rest of Season 6. Behind the scenes, Alyssa cut it to commemorate turning 30. * Rose McGowan lightened her hair since last season. She is now strawberry blonde. * Holly Marie Combs has much longer bangs than in the previous episodes. * This is the first and only two-hour season premiere not to feature the shorter opening credits consisting of the glowing triquetra as first seen in "Charmed Again, Part 1"; instead, the normal Season 6 opening credits are used. * Phoebe summons the Trok Demon by focusing her mind on him. This is the first time that a being is summoned without the use of a spell (at least by the sisters). * This is the first time the sisters begin to abuse their relationship with Darryl, a process that leads to him turning against them later in the season. *It is hinted that Chris is not a full Whitelighter due to his inability to heal. Paige, another Whitelighter-Witch, also took years to develop the ability. His claim that it takes a while to learn was disproven when Mikelle instantly knew how to heal upon becoming a Whitelighter, as seen in "The Jung and the Restless". * Chris was flipping throught the Book of Shadows using his telekinesis similar to his great grandmother Penny in Pre-Witched. * From this episode and further, Leo is no longer a pacifist, because of the 5 weeks he constantly fought Valhalla's warriors. Cultural References * The title is obviously a play on Jacqueline Susann's 1966 novel "Valley of the Dolls", made into a film released the following year starring Barbara Parkins and Patty Duke. Glitches * When Phoebe pulls her fist back to hit Leo, for the final time, she is wearing a bracelet but in the next shot the bracelet is gone. * When the sisters summon the Trok demon, Phoebe is wearing a brown bikini top. But when the sisters are being blasted by Trok demon, she's wearing a beige sheet along with it. Gallery Episode Stills 601F.jpg 601a.jpg 601D.jpg 601B.jpg 601C.jpg 601E.jpg 01adfdf.jpg Oscar01.jpg 05fgdfdgfgfgfg.jpg 07asdfdf.jpg a08da.jpg ad0df9.jpg 12hgghghgh.jpg 0123693.jpg Behind the Scenes 6x0101.jpg 6x0202.jpg 166.jpg Screen Caps 6x01-1.png 6x01-2.png 6x01-3.png 6x01-4.png 6x01-5.png 6x01-6.png 6x01-7.png 6x01-8.png Chris 6x1-1.jpg Chris 6x1-3.jpg 6x01-9.png Chris & Phoebe 6x1-1.jpg 6x01-10.png 6x01-11.png 6x01-12.png 6x01-13.png 6x01-14.png Chris 6x1-4.jpg Chris 6x1-5.jpg 6x01-15.png 6x01-16.png 6x01-17.png 6x01-18.png 6x01-19.png 6x01-20.png 6x01-21.png 6x01-22.png Chris & Phoebe 6x1-2.jpg Chris & Phoebe 6x1-3.jpg Chris & Phoebe 6x1-4.jpg Chris & Phoebe 6x1-5.jpg 6x01-23.png Chris 6x1-6.jpg 6x01-24.png 6x01-25.png 6x01-26.png 6x01-27.png 6x01-28.png 6x1-7.jpg Chris 6x1-7.jpg 6x01-29.png 6x01-30.png Chris 6x1-8.jpg 6x01-31.png 6x01-32.png 6x01-33.png 6x01-34.png 6x01-35.png 6x01-36.png Chris 6x1-9.jpg 6x01-37.png Chris 6x1-10.jpg 6x01-38.png 6x01-39.png 6x01-40.png 6x01-41.png 6x01-42.png 6x01-43.png 6x01-44.png 6x01-45.png 6x01-46.png 6x01-47.png 6x01-48.png 6x01-49.png 6x01-50.png 6x01-51.png 6x01-52.png International Titles *'French:' L'âme des guerrières - 1ère partie (The Soul of The Warriors - 1st Part) *'Finnish: '''Vieraana Valhallassa, osa 1 ''(Visiting Valhalla, Part 1) *'Czech:' Valkýry z Valhally - 1. část (Valkyries from Valhalla - Part 1) *'Slovak:' Údolie bábik, 1. časť (Valley of the Dolls, Part 1) *'Hungarian:' Valkűrök 1. rész (Valkyries Part 1) *'Russian: 'Куколки из Валльхаллы, Часть 1 iz Vall′hally, Čast′ 1 (Dolls from Vallhalla, Part 1) *'Spanish (Spain):' El Paraíso de las Muñecas Parte 1 (The Paradise of the Dolls Part 1) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El valle de las Muñecas Parte 1'' (The Valley of the Dolls Part 1)'' *'Serbian:' Valhala za lutke, prvi deo'' (Vallhalla For Dolls, First Part)'' *'Italian:' L'isola delle guerriere (parte 1) (The Island of the Warrior (Part 1)) *'German:' Im Bann der Walküren Teil 1 (Under the Spell of the Valkyries Part 1) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premieres Category:Two-part episodes